We belong together forever
by TheOfficialAliceCullenWannabe
Summary: When Bella and Edward were yet to be born, they were already betrothed. Their parents hope they would fall in love but that hope it lost when they started hating each other Eventually as they grow older they experience feeling they don't understand 1901-p


Chapter 1: The bethrothal

**Charlie's POV**

My wife was seven months pregnant with my child. We had agreed that her name be, Isabella Marie Swan, after her great grandmother that she would never be able to meet on earth. You could tell whether it is a girl or a boy, and this one was most definantly a girl by the looks of it. Renee said she was positive it was a girl because of her "Mother's Intuition". Her best friend, Elizabeth Masen, had a boy a few weeks ago named Edward Anthony Masen. Elizabeth and her grew up on the farm together when they were younger, and had agreed, that when they have children, that they would be betrothed, so they could be in laws. Not even born yet, my sweet little daughter has already been engaged. Absurd! What if she doesn't even like the boy? This isn't the 18th century where arranged marriages were common. This is the 20th century, where people are more civilized and advanced in culture. At least she would be married into a good family. They were practically first class, and were very polite and well-mannered. I did not like the idea, but I kept quiet so me and Renee would not have a fight. We have had quite a few of those lately, and I do not intend to begin another one.

I, Charles Andrew Swan II, formally give my unborn daughter, Isabella Marie Swan, in engagement to, Edward Anthony Masen, when she comes of the age eighteen.

**2 months later**

**Renee's POV**

I sat in my unborn daughter's rocking chair, humming to myself happily while rubbing my rather large belly. Today, September 13, I had just completed nine months. Any minute now, my water would break. That is why Charlie, will come home early today to take me to the hospital. Elizabeth, my soon-to-be in law, has come over to comfort me in my time of need like I had comforted her. She had come with her husband, Edward Masen SR. and her newborn son, Edward Anothony Masen JR. that is bethrothed to my almost born daughter, Isabella Marie Swan. We were both very excited to be in laws, because we felt like we were always sisters growing up together in the rural areas of Pennsylvania. Both our parents owned a farm where they raised cattle and crops. We were middle class, although we have enough money to be called first class, we really do not enjoy what it accomidates. We weren't the kind of people that enjoyed yatchs, nor polo matches, not even parties. We enjoyed humble circumstances, and family-like manners. I wanted my daughter to grow up in a modest and selfless society, which is why we cannot make ourselves known as ostencious titles. Most of first class were stuck up, mindless, flamboyant people who cared of nothing but themselves. I, under no circumstances want my daughter to be exposed to such mediocracy. While I waited for my panicked husband to return from home, I picked up the book _Pride and Prejudice_ and began to read queitly, at peace with my surroundings.

**Carlisle's POV**

I arrived at the hospital only to find a nurse searching for me. Once she had spotted me, she dragged me to room 11805 where a now desperate very soon to be mother waited for me to deliver her child. I knew this would be a bloody mess, but I had learned to control my thirst decades ago when I began studying to become a surgeon. I told her to do breathing exercise that would make this easier for her, but she was panicked and barely heard a word I said. So rather than repeating myself, I started delivering the baby. I was holding my breath the entire time, I had not hunted in a while and even though I had perfect my annoying bloodlust, I would not risk it. Her hysteric husband was by her side while she clutched his hand for dear life. She pushed and pushed, and sooner than later the baby was out, and a wild disarray of nurses came to tend to the crying child, but before they could, I held the sweet-looking, bloodied child in my arms. The child had brown curls, and huge brown eyes. She was not crying, like most newborns do, instead she was smiling, happy to be out of her mother's womb. It was astounding because in all my years of medical study, I was never aware that babies, when they are first born, could smile like that. I smiled back, enjoying this moment of happiness God has given me. If I would have been human, tears would have weld up in my eyes from the amount joy that was radiating from my body. _Thank you,_ I said to God lovingly, _Thank you for this precious moment that made my life worth living for. _I always knew why I had chosen to study medicine, it was because I had wanted to make people smile, and be happy, even though I knew I would never be as happy as they are. I wanted them to live the life that I could have had. Even though I loved medicine, I knew I was never fully content with this life I was damned to forever. I had wanted to end my life, but instead, I chose the right way because it was what God was telling me to do. To make a difference. To be different. To make other's happiness my own. My moment of bliss was interrupted from the nurse prying the beautiful child away from my hands. I missed the warmth of the newborn in my arms almost immediately, and my face fell into a frown ever so slightly. The child clung to the nurses clothes in protection, and smiled once more and waved at me. I blinked hard twice to see if it was all an illusion, but it wasn't. The newborn child was intelligient, for just being born today. I went to her father and shook his hand in congratulations.

"Mr. Swan, congratulations, you have a newborn daughter." I said to the slightly dazed man. The other nurses were now attending to the mother of the brilliant child who was sweating and bloodied from the effect of birth. She was panting heavily, gasping for air. After a few minutes of being dried up by moist towels, Ms. Swan deeply sank into sleep. I left the room quietly, replaying the child's smile in my head to have a reason to keep on smiling.

**4 years later**

**Bella's POV**

It is my birthday today and I am so excited. I am just turned four years old today. My mother planned a dinner for this evening, inviting close family and friends. Including that mean Edward Cullen and his parents. He was so…so…_infuriating._ I smiled to myself at the new word I had just learned today. Yes, he was infuriating. He always pulled my hair and stepped on my dress. Mama says we were supposed to be together someday, but he's so _mean_. I could never be in love with someone like him. Never have with him what mama and dad have. Impossible. I got many presents today. I got the China doll I have always wanted. Fine porcealine and thick, curly red hair, she was beautiful, I couldn't love anything else more than I love my new doll. I also got a few dresses too, but considering I'm not the kind of girl who cares about shopping and pretty, frilly dresses, it did not interest me. I only one best friend in the world, and that was my mom. She understood me and took care of me. We would play around like we were sisters. Like the most natural thing in the world.

"Happy birthday, Bella!" Mrs. Masen exclaimed. She had come earlier that she was supposed to. Ah, and she brought company. Lovely way to ruin my birthday. Edward's face seemed to be in a permanent scowl always. "Edward, say happy birthday to Bella."

Edward crossed his arms on his chest and an evil smile slowly stretched across his face, "Happy birthday, Isabella." Ugh! He knows how much I hate to be called that. I stomped my way out of the room with him following me behind, making my life miserable. Ha! Little does he know I have a trick up my sleeve. I went to my room and closed it, knowing that he wouldn't be allowed in my room. My smile turned into a frown when I heard an angry sob coming from the other side of the door. Oh, now that's just low. I can't believe he's going to tattel tale on me!

"Mommy, Bella won't come out and play with me." I was impressed, he had great acting skills.

"Bella? Why don't you come out and play with Edward?" My mom said. Busted! I knew I could never deny her, I would get in big trouble. He doesn't play fair!

"Fine," I muttered reluctantly. I opened my door to see him smiling victoriously. He trotted into my room, pushing me out of my position in the front of the door. When his eyes spotted my brand new china doll on my bed, he immediately went for it.

"No!"

He laughed and picked up the doll, he held it high so I wouldn't be able to get it back.

"Gimmie!"

"No."

"It's mine!" I said as I jumped up and down, tryig to get my precious doll out of his grasp.

"I don't care."

"I'm calling mom!" I threatened.

His eyes widend a bit, but then narrowed into slits.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I would."

"Prove it." I hesitated for a second. They beieved when the puppy dog eyes were on Edward, not on me. Darn! Still, I was not going to watch him torture her.

"MOM!!!!!! DADDY!!!!!! MRS. MASEN!!!!!!! EDWARD'S BEING MEAN TO ME!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Edward's face was a mixed emotion of shock and anger.

"EDWARD!!!!!" They all screamed in unision. Ha, Ha. I win this round.

"Edward! Come down here right this instant!" His mother sreamed. I don't think I've ever scene her mad before.

"You too Isabella!" Mother yelled, as well. Why me? I hadn't done anything wrong! I clutched my doll to my stomach tightly, awaiting what was to come. We had many of these discussions before. We quietly walked downstairs without complaint.

My mother waited impaitiently next to Elizabeth, tapping her foot.


End file.
